A Valentine's Day Wish Fulfilled
by mat528
Summary: Peri gets a Valentine's Day present from an old friend. 6th Doctor/Peri


A VALENTINE'S DAY WISH FULFILLED

**A/N: This is a Sixth Doctor/Peri short story in honor of Valentine's Day. As with all my other works, I don't own nothin'. I'm just playing with the characters that are the property of the BBC, and I am making no money off of this…**

The Doctor found his latest companion, Peri Brown, nursing a tub full of Rocky Road ice cream that morning in the TARDIS kitchen. She was not her usual perky self, the Doctor noted, but had a depressed look on her face.

"Peri!" the Time Lord exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

The American woman put a big spoonful in her mouth, saying between bites, "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm eating ice cream!"

"In the _morning?_" the Doctor asked. "I realize I still have a lot to learn about humans and their habits, but don't you usually have eggs, or something like that, in the morning? By the universal clock, it is only…" the Time Lord paused to glance at a watch he pulled out of his pocket—"eleven in the morning in the United States on Earth!"

"So?" Peri asked defiantly, shoving another big spoonful down her mouth.

The Doctor thought a moment. He decided that if Peri was depressed, he would get to the bottom of whatever was bothering her. "I know you too well. Though I don't know _why _you choose to destroy your beautiful physique with frozen milk and other fatty substances, you only eat like this when you are upset! I demand you tell me what's wrong." The Doctor ordered his companion.

"Gee, Doctor, with a pleading tone like that, you make it difficult for me to say…" Peri paused for dramatic emphasis as she delivered her next words, "sorry, I am _not _going to tell you anything!"

"Fine!" the Doctor returned angrily. "You can stay there and drown your sorrows in multiple calories, or you can tell me what it is!"

"This from a man who ate everything in sight when we visited the Androgum home world last week," the raven haired woman retorted.

"I was corrupted by their technology," the Doctor defended. "Even _I _don't consume that much food on a regular basis!" The 800-plus-year-old turned to leave when Peri's small voice stopped him.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, it's just that…" she started, but then shook her head, saying, "no, you wouldn't understand."

"'Try me,' as you lot say," the Doctor said. He took a seat next to his companion. Grabbing a spoon on the table, the Doctor took a small bite of the ice cream.

"Well, I get depressed every February 14th, and I decide to drown my sorrows in some ice cream," Peri murmured.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," the Doctor replied honestly.

"A lot of people on my planet celebrate their love and affection for each other, and, well, even as far back as grade school, I was always the odd one out," Peri said, eating yet another spoonful of ice cream. The Doctor settled for listening to her. "I get depressed because I don't have anyone."

"What am I?" the Doctor said indignantly. "Of all the nerve, Perpeguilliam! I am insulted; obviously, you don't see me as anyone significant!"

"Of course I do, Doctor," Peri said quickly to assure him, "but you and I are friends, and I wish sometimes that I had a boyfriend!"

"Well, I am a boy…" the Doctor started saying, then he added, "actually, I am a _man, _but somehow, the word _man-friend _doesn't quite have the same ring to it…"

Peri shook her head again, saying, "No, no, Doctor…you're not listening to me! You are a boy, or a man, and a friend…but what I don't have is a _boy_friend!"

"I still fail to comprehend…" the Doctor responded, then he thought a moment about the day. "Ahh, I have it! February 14th…Valentine's day! You wish you had a _romantic _boyfriend, right?"

"Yes!" Peri said, brightening. "I mean, I know it sounds silly, but…" She looked at the Time Lord and inquired, "did you have anyone special on your planet…you know, someone who was close to you?"

"Not in the way you mean," the Doctor said. "Oh, don't get me wrong…I had someone, but our interactions and even marriages were very perfunctory; very much arranged. I was affectionate to my mate, but there weren't the romantic gestures on Gallifrey that there are on Earth."

"And you didn't see anything wrong in that?" Peri asked.

"How can you see anything wrong when _that_, as you call it, was our way of life?" The Doctor rejoined. "What you see as abnormal behavior, my dear Peri, was very normal on my planet!"

"I just think it's kind of sad, that's all," Peri said. "You don't know what it's like to have someone who touches you a certain way…someone who whispers words of love into your ear…and getting Valentine's cards and presents isn't a bad thing, either."

"Except that you humans place stock in doing that only on one day out of the year, rather than showing affection and caring all year round," the Doctor said matter-of-factly. "Seems like giving showy gifts and whispering 'I am besotted with you' into a woman's ear is best served if it is done more frequently."

Peri considered the Doctor's words. She conceded that he might have a point; still, in her heart of hearts, she would have liked to have some romantic deed performed by the Doctor. Although the first one she had traveled with had so much more in the looks department, the American woman found herself warming to this version, too. He could be irascible and extremely rude, but in his own way, he demonstrated he liked her company.

His coat of many colors left something to be desired (in fact, she teased that if he were out in the sun wearing bright yellow trousers with the bright colors in his coat too long she would be blinded,) but she had gotten used to it. He still had the same, deep blue eyes she loved so much, especially when he smiled and they twinkled in his round face.

As for his rotund physique, well, there was a lot more to hug, wasn't there? But they had never broached on _that _kind of relationship. Having a romantic attachment would surely complicate matters, especially when Daleks, Cybermen, or the Master got wind of it.

His voice, when he chose to be gentle with her, wasn't bad either. She wished sometimes that when he said, "my dear Peri", he would whisper it in her ear, with emphasis on the word "dear". Peri sighed, thinking, _I may as well forget it. I'll probably end up an old maid before my time, in a kooky old house, with a roomful of pets for company! _And, of course, there was the matter of the Doctor permanently leaving when things did get too involved.

Peri stood up abruptly, earning a frown from the Doctor. She tossed the now-empty ice cream container into the garbage can, saying, "you're right, Doctor, about the fact that we humans should be more affectionate throughout the year." She left the Time Lord standing where he was as she thought, _but would it hurt to show a little bit __**more**__ affection on this special day? _

She went into the video room, settling for a romantic movie. As the romantic lead hugged his mate, Peri imagined the Doctor's strong hands encircling her waist, his mouth coming down on hers in a passionate, awe-inspiring kiss, his breath tickling her ear, as he said, "I love you, my dear Peri…". For the next ninety minutes, Peri let the soft whispers of the two lovers on the screen relax her, as she felt her eyes close.

When she woke up, yawning a little, she saw that more than four hours had passed since she had fallen asleep. Turning off the television, Peri went back into the console room, wondering where the Doctor was, and what he was doing.

"Doctor?" she called. She looked around, but didn't see the Time Lord. She started to leave when a piece of paper on the database screen caught her eye. Beneath it was a box.

_Put me on, _the note said. Peri opened the box and pulled out a dress with several flowers on it. It was a medium blue, and when she put it on, she found that it fit her perfectly.

Peri walked out of the console room, still wondering where the Doctor had gone, when she saw another note a few feet down on the wall.

_Meet me in the dining room…the formal dining room, _the note said, a smiley face at the end. Peri walked further, locating a dining room with a huge table. She saw two trays made of silver with covers. Going to the one on the left and sitting down, Peri lifted the lid. Her eyes danced with anticipation as she spied another note.

_Don't turn around, _the note said. _Close your eyes…_

The American woman smiled, closing her eyes. She smelled the most appetizing food all of a sudden, and caught the Doctor's scent as he bent over her.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Peri asked.

"Not yet," the Doctor said softly. The sound of something bubbly being poured into a glass beside her could be heard. Peri felt her hair being pulled back, and a warm sensation on her ear.

"You are my world, my dear Peri," the Doctor breathed. Peri's smile grew even wider as she realized he had said "dear" the way she wanted.

The Doctor sat in the chair opposite Peri's. "You may open your eyes," he said. Peri opened her eyes to see steak and potatoes on her plate and chilled champagne in her glass. She lifted up the glass in a toast to the Doctor when she saw another wonderful sight: the Doctor had changed clothes. He was wearing dark colors this time, a monochromatic navy blue long sleeved shirt, with matching trousers. Peri thought he looked quite handsome.

"Would you like to dance?" the Doctor asked.

"I…I'm not that good," Peri admitted sheepishly.

"You could at least try, m'dear," he chided softly. Before she could protest, the Doctor pulled her chair out, taking Peri's hand in his. The TARDIS pumped in some soul music as the Doctor guided her in a slow dance. Peri stepped on his foot, but rather than criticize, the Doctor patiently matched her steps until they both got the movements right.

"Very good, Peri," the Doctor praised. He helped her into her chair, and then ate his meal. Peri did the same, her face pleased at the taste of the food.

"What brought all of this on?" she asked after wiping her mouth.

"I felt that, although I made a good point as I always do, you made a good one, too," he admitted. Peri laughed, thinking, _he still has an ego the size of Brazil, but I wouldn't have it any other way._

She started to take her dishes to the kitchen, but the Doctor waved her away, saying, "The TARDIS will take care of it." The ship teleported the plates, trays, glasses, and any other dishes into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Doctor," Peri said, her joy showing in her eyes. She started to leave when she felt the Gallifreyan tugging on her arm. "What?" She asked.

"I have one more gift to give," the Doctor said. He pulled her close, then kissed her boldly. Peri kissed back, equally as bold.

"Happy February 14th, Perpeguilliam," the Doctor whispered.

"Happy Valentine's day, Doctor," Peri whispered back. As the Doctor turned to leave, he heard her say, "Are you sure I couldn't talk you into wearing that outfit permanently?"

"Bite your tongue, Miss Brown!" the Doctor teased. He waited for her to catch up, and then took her hand. Together, they walked out of the dining room with smiles on their faces, and joy in their eyes.

THE END


End file.
